trilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren (teacher)
Lauren is a female 3-4-5 teacher. Giant Autobio "It would be impossible for me to explain who I am without diving in head first and beginning by writing about my love of swimming. Growing up in Southern California I spent countless hours around the water and it seems as though from the moment I could walk, I found myself splashing around in the pool! Competitive swimming taught me how to push myself both physically and mentally, and my time in the pool showed me that success requires work and confidence in your ability to learn and make changes. There is no better feeling than realizing that your mind can overcome any limits you might have and I work every day to instill the value of practice in my students. Swimming holds a special place in my heart because coaching my local swim team was my first introduction to teaching and my experience as a collegiate swimmer at Claremont McKenna College (thank you Coach Charlie!) helped me develop a strong sense of teamwork. This year I am excited to embark on a journey with a new team and I couldn’t be happier to be at Trillium where team teaching and group thinking drive learning every day! I come to Trillium with a strong background in behavioral therapy and an immense love for children diagnosed on the Autism spectrum. Before becoming a classroom teacher I discovered the joys of learning as the children I worked with taught me what it was to see and hear the world in a different way. As a behavioral therapist I spent three years working to develop speech and self-sufficiency in each of my children and the need I saw for teachers trained to work with special populations inspired me to become and educator. Moving to Oregon from sunny California to attend graduate school was a difficult transition, but the graduate program that I attended made every drop of rain worth it! During my two years at Marylhurst University I was able to attend graduate teaching classes in the evenings while working full time teaching kindergarten and first grade at the Arbor School of Arts and Sciences. Every day I was able to apply what I was studying at Marylhurst in my own classroom and since moving to Oregon, I have had the opportunity to spend the last three years bringing my passion for hands on learning to kindergarten, first grade, and fourth grade students. Now to get personal! I am a California girl through and through and my students often hear me exclaim that it’s a “SUNGLASSES RECESS!” whenever a glimmer of sunshine might break through outside! In addition to my love of sunshine I also was born with a very strong sweet tooth and my cravings for frozen yogurt and rainbow sprinkles are legendary amongst my group of friends. My dog’s name is Venus and she is the sweetest Chiwennie you will ever meet. I spend my free time visiting the dog park, playing SET and hoping for sun…"http://trilliumcharterschool.org/staff/3rd-4th-5th-grade/ References Category:3-4-5 advisors Category:teachers Category:Females